


A Sandwich Between Friends

by Karios



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Concerts, Double Drabble, Gen, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/pseuds/Karios
Summary: The Doctor knows she is nostalgic these days, so she keeps an eye out.





	A Sandwich Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beer_good](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/gifts).



The Doctor juggled two precarious armloads of snacks, her fam tucked inside the arena at a concert for The The. (“Only band with a name funnier than yours, Doc.” Graham had said as the deciding vote.) It’s 1986 and the Doctor swore she wasn't stalling, looking for a particular leather jacket. 

That didn't stop her from shouting “Ace!” the second she did spot said jacket's owner and weaving her way through the crowds toward her old friend.

An old friend who looked so very young.

Ace stared up at the Doctor blankly. “Sorry. Do I know you?” 

“I'm...a friend of Merlin's. Want a free snack?”

Ace stared at her, suspicious, but plucked a wrapped bacon sandwich from the pile and stuffed a pocket full of candy. “Thanks, uh..”

“The Professor,” supplied the Doctor, grinning like mad.

“What kinda name is the Professor?”

“A friend picked it out. Grew on me.”

*

“I return with snacks!” crowed the Doctor, squeezing in between Yaz and Ryan, who helped to unload the tasty burden.

Graham frowned. “Doc, where's my sandwich?” 

“Chin up. It went to a good home.”

“Wait. What?”

“Can't hear you,” she said as the band began to play once more.


End file.
